


F I N E

by Fallingfeather_ntr



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Good Ending (Smile For Me), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingfeather_ntr/pseuds/Fallingfeather_ntr
Summary: _ "Ɪɪɴsᴏᴍɴɪᴀ, ɪɴsᴏᴍɴɪᴀ! ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴜs? "Ʀᴀᴅɪᴏ sɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇs sʜᴏᴜᴛᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ. "ɴᴏᴠᴀ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ! " _the scary thing was.Nova McLain woke up gagged as she realized she screamed but no sound every came out her mouth. Her eyes looked around for any sign of something familiar but no. Only people with masks of skeletons.-Nobody expects you too be fine.-Renegades belongs to Marissa MeyerOC's belong to me-
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. fine.

( trigger warnings:  
PTSD  
Kidnapping  
Blood  
Depression  
and more! )

-  
(Nova's pov.)

It was supposedly a simple mission. Just get into the building, get the people put and safe everything yada yada. At first it didn't seem like a task so we joked. 

° A few hours earlier °  
(Third person pov)

" Nova can do anything. " Oscar spoke jokingly while we stood in the training room working on our condition. 

Nova looked at him from her place on the bench. " Pfft not everything. For example I can't draw to safe my life like Adrian. "

" That's true, but oh please. You're badass Nova just admit it. You kicked Gargoyle his butt at your trails, climbed a building to safe a kid, killed Detonator- " Oscar using his fingers to count them all before getting rudely interrupted by Danna. 

" Hold it Oscar. Let's go work on what we came here for and not talk and sit happily. " She scolded. To be fair, she is the mother of this group. 

Nova, Oscar, Adrian and Ruby sighed before working out with Danna. Well it was attempted. They where saved by the announcement of a mission opening. 

They read if quickly through before grabbing there stuff and running out. Adrian took the time to draw there gear like guns, ammo and more. 

It seemed like the normal roles.  
Only this time it was a trap.

" I'm saying we should stay together! " Oscar spoke as the group walked through the dark hallways. There guns fully loaded incase anybody or anything jumped on them. 

" We should split up, cover more ground. " Ruby insisted as they argued again. Adrian rolled his eyes as Danna and Nova walked in the hallways.

" We should split up and cover more ground. Message if you see or hear something. Check in regularly if any of us don't we are calling in backup understand? " Adrian questioned as he looked at the others who simply nodded and activated there communication link all signing in.

" Sketch active. " 

" Red assassin active. "

" Smokescreen active. "

" Monarch active. "

" Insomnia active. "

They looked at each other one last time for what they didn't realize might be the last for one of them. They split up and went through the dark hallways. It seemed like moments.

No screw that. Hours.

Then all hell broke lose. Nova wasn't in the mess directly but she could hear the gun shots and over the communicator heard them all yelling.

" Two on my side. Need help here ! " Ruby shouted as Nova ran around trying to find a way to them. 

" On it red assassin. " Nova shouted back as she ran by accident into a door. She never knew what happened next as a sack was thrown over head and she felt a hand on her throat so she couldn't breath or do anything. She could still hear her teammates voice's as the people moved her. 

As much as she wanted to scream she couldn't. She couldn't get a sound out. 

" Insomnia, Insomnia do you copy? Insomnia! " Adrian shouted as she heard through it. As much as she wanted to scream. ' Yes Sketch! Help me! ' she simply couldn't. 

" I'm calling in backup guys. Nova might be hurt or worse! " Danna shouted as everything went pitch black. 

-  
Hours later  
Renegades headquarters  
( NOBODY'S POV )

They were just done telling there stories to the council about hearing nothing about Nova. Her body wasn't found in the building only parts of a broken communicator which belonged to her. Adrian looked as if he could break down any moment while telling the council and his dad's what happened. His team was just as broken and looking down. 

Nova was important to them all. As Renegade, friend, best friend, lover, apprentice figure or adoptive daughter for Simon and Hugh. They liked the girl. She had something they enjoyed. 

They looked at each other for moments. Until Simon finally said. 

" We are sending everybody in for a hunt. We don't stop until we have Insomnia back. " Simon concluded as they seemed too share the same opinion. Nova needed to be found.  
And fast. 

-==-  
That night  
( Adrian's pov )

No matter how much he wanted to sleep. He just couldn't.

Adrian was worried about Nova the one who he loved dearly. What could have happened? Is she still alive or is she already dead? 

Adrian threw on a shirt and knocked on his dad's there door. There where sleepy voices of Hugh and Simon. 

" Come in Adrian.. " Simon yawned loudly as he smiled seeing his adoptive son standing there but quickly saw his sad expression. He flashed a look to Hugh who nodded and patted on the bed.

He turned the light off and got into there bed like a little kid. 

Simon rubbed his back. " It's going to be fine. Nova is going to be fine Adrian. " His dad said soothingly. 

Hugh hugged him thightly. " She's going to be alright.. shh go to sleep. " He smiled as Adrian let sleep take over taking him in. 

Tomorrow was going to be long indeed. 

-


	2. maybe i'm not 'fine'.

(trigger warning because this is where the torture begins, I warned you all.)

(Nova's pov) 

The only thing i could know for sure when the bag went off my face and I was tied up and gagged, I didn't know these people.

What could probably be there leader had a skeleton mask over face. Her emerald eyes being extremely bright against the mask it's sides. Her long raven black hair around it all creating a spooky look and to be fair, it was terrifying even for me. 

The other people had full black on and there eye colors where white. Probaly with lenses or something. There hair colors where not distinctive enough for me too make out a color for everybody so I just looked at them.

Soon enough I didn't know what hit me. 

Somebody walked over to me and smacked my arm into the concrete to break the cominucator even more. My bracelet luckily from what I could see was still intact luckily for me. The girl summonded her fire ability and ungaged me. 

She slowly and steady burned skin on my other wrist while asking me information about the renegade base and it's security system. I stayed quiet. I may be a anarchist but I wasn't betraying the rebels just for the sake of this 'gang'. 

Her hand moved up and the burns started turning red and getting blisters. She moved further up and started on my shoulder but before she could do any real damage another called her away. 

The person rubbed a small icecube on it and I wanted to scream from the pain. They repeated:

" The renegades aren't going to safe you Insomnia in a fact nobody is. Nobody cares about you. You're a waist of space. " The female voice whispered in my ear. 

I immediately thought back of me in that little apartment repeating,

" the Renegades are going to safe us. The renegades are coming, the renegades are coming they always do.. " in the end it wasn't them. It was Ace anarchy. 

Uncle dear came and turned her into who she was today. A walking nightmare of stress, anxiety and recklessness. A anarchist and a rebel. It was funny really how stupid the rebels are for not noticing me being Nightmare. Now that i say it.. 

My thoughts where interrupted by a sudden yell of pain escaping my mouth. The 'leader' or who she was started snapping the bone in my arm with her powers which I suspected had something to do with bones ironically. They just laughed and threw me down again sitting down a bowl of cold soup and rotten something. It wasn't different from what we ate in the Subway's so I didn't complain one bit. I reached for it and attempted to eat it while looking for possible escape routes which for now was one. The place where they held me had a open window on the very top. If the renegades didn't come then I would escape that way if i'm strong enough. 

Maybe. 

( Third person point of view )

Little did she know, patrols where sent everywhere looking for the girl.


	3. She's not fine.

( Simon pov ) 

No matter how much Simon wanted to find her, he just couldn't. None of the patrols came back with Insomnia. Seeing Adrian sitting there so small and fragile at there bed was starting to get to him. Not to forget, Nova grew on him in a good way. 

He enjoyed seeing the girl and his sons together. How Nova had raced in to save Max no matter what could have happened. 

She had determination in her like no other. As if wanting to change the world. Not to forget how she challenged Gargoyle at the rebel trails. Despite the size difference Nova had beaten him fairly easily as if he was a speck of mud with a stone in it. 

He had read the file with her past and general information. The girl had been through so much already, growing up without her parents who where murderd when she was six and her uncle who took her in. Whenever she tried to sleep she would be plagued with nightmares so she just stopped. 

He remembered the first time Nova stayed over. She had slept for a full 24 hours and more. They had dinner together for what might have been the first for 10 years for Nova as a family.

Let's just say, I approve of Nova as family. Let's hope Peter McLain approves of Adrian as family or else it could be extremely weird. He had never seen him so happy before Nova came into his life. Not to mention how when the parade accident happend the next day at dinner. 

He had seen the look in his adoptive sons eyes. The all familiar, " I'm in love with somebody. " Look that I knew all too well. 

What I didn't notice however was my nervous tapping on the council chair that was driving Evander and Thunderbird insane. 

" Simon, I know you're worried about Insomnia but please stop that tapping! It's absolutely driving us insane! " Evander also known as Blacklight shouted at me angerly. Well it wasn't a full shout but it could be considered a shout that wasn't at bad as Thunderbirds responsibility rant. He had heard that many times and it still was terrifying. 

" oh, sorry Evander just worrying about my- " he thought fastly. " Of my son his girlfriend! " It didn't mean to go out like that. Nova and Adrian had been together for a bit now and wanted to keep it casual he had fucked up didn't he?

The others looked at him while his husband mouthed a ' did you just? ' 

I mouthed back a 'sorry'. 

" anyways, let's go out ourselves to search for Insomnia. " Simon got off his chair and walked out leaving the others in that room. 

( Adrian's pov )

I was walking around the streets with Ruby and Oscar around me. Danna had already gone forward in her swarm form searching for her. He sat there for a moment catching his breath while looking around again. The rooftops are small and sometimes narrow. As the sentinel he could do this better but then again, he was on the most wanted list. Yeah not the best way to be a 'hero'. 

I just wanted Nova to be okay and safe in my arms again. She deserved to be happy and too be loved again.


	4. perhaps, nobody is fine

.nova.

How long have I been here at this point? 

I can't even tell if night or day passes here. 

From what I can tell my injuries aren't that bad,

Possible sprained or broken wrist, for sure a broken leg seeing as she couldn't move it even if it depended on her life, a few ribs bruised, a busted up nose and a light concussion.

Nothing too bad she guessed. 

She looked at her wrist and saw her bracelet poking out. She shook her arm a bit and let it travel down her hand it wasn't broken or anything. Her communicator on the other hand was busted up. If she got out of here she would have to get a new one. Along with a new uniform seeing as this one was thorn up beyond a simple stitching. 

She was missing a pant leg and a piece of her sleeve on the other hand. If she got a needle and thread she could stitch up the arm possibly. 

Her mind wondered off, where the Renegades looking for her or just leaving her too rot? Where they searching or just leaving her like they did when they promised protection from the roaches? It was uncle Alec- no. Ace that found her and took her in. 

She followed his example and did what the Anarchists asked of her. But she started to wonder, where the renegades really that bad? 

I mean they did stuff she doesn't agree of but then again, there trying to protect everybody. Not all Renegades are bad. Callum and Adrian for example. 

Both are amazing people who she actually considered a friend. Then again maybe more for her Adrian. The kiss at his house, which is more like a mansion. The 'date' at Cosmopolis. And then the whole sleeping thing.. I don't think Hugh and Simon where to pleased with him. 

Anyways, Nova don't let your mind wonder off now. Let's get out of here,

She managed to crawl to the front part of her 'cell'. A box with a window above it just small enough for me to slip through. If that was without my leg, then again I did way too many things when something was broken that it was crazy. Like Oscar and Adrian couldn't even match it. 

She grabbed her soup which was just frozen solid. She rubbed it along her skin and what was left of her clothes. It was sticky and gross but she didn't have another idea. She army crawled much to her arms dismay. She started climbing with her one good leg and hands. She slides out the window and just hopped away as fast as she could scared out her mind. She knew she was on the outskirts of town because there was grass all around. If she could smell there probably would be a ocean smell which mostly much to her dismay was extremely salty. 

But her nose was busted up so screw smelling for her. She looked around her and was greeted by low grass and if she looked in the distance she saw what she wanted, Millie her house. 

She knew exactly where she was and how to get too the city. The only thing was her leg. That's what made it hard. When she started to think about it that's when the pain kicked in like a snake. She wanted to scream and cry from the pain but she didn't. 

She saw a branch and decided the best idea was to place it next to her leg and tie it around it carefully with a left over hanging off piece of fabric. Proud of her newest invention she started trying to walk again. The pain was indeed killing her but she would be back to Galton city. 

To her only home,

To her friends,

But most importantly

Adrian.


	5. Normally I would classify as "fine".

Nova looked around as she reached the ends of the beach and now heading up on the path. Her leg was stingy a bit and she was for once in her life actually exhausted from everything that happened to her.

She started traveling down the road before she noticed a familiar sound in her stomach. Hunger. 

Curse it! Ofcourse it was hunger and not something else, she looked around the road and saw rabbits hopping in the moors. She looked at a sharp pointy rock at her foot and a small branch. She grabbed the nearly snapped elastic out her hair and tied everything together. She knew how to hunt yes.

After all, how else would she have survived in those metro tunnels they occasionally stole a sheep or chicken from a small farmer to actually have diner. Ingrid had taught her but after the whole thing with detonator, there was no need to mention her unless needed. 

Snap, 

She let go and walked over to her catch slowly inspecting it. Everything seemed alright with it and she grabbed the stone slowly skinning it so she could eat it. Raw meat was never good but she didn't really have choice. If I was going to die, why not do it now while I'm at it?

I looked at my leg which was relaxing while I ate. 

She looked around as it turned to turn dark her eyes looking at the sun setting as she stood up trying to get too the dirt road before she couldn't see it anymore, further on she could see the lights from Galton city shining every so bright like she remembered from living there. Maybe not with her parents but with the Anarchists. 

" Everything will be alright.. " I said as i walked off trying to navigate the road.

**Author's Note:**

> -  
Hey! This is my first time writing Renegades fanfiction so I hope you like this. Next chapter you are going to find out what happeneds to Nova. 
> 
> Also on Wattpad


End file.
